Misaika
by SaiyajinAngels
Summary: 4 years after Cell was killed, a new android is lurking around Earth, killing many people. The Z Fighters must prepare to fight kill this new android similar to Cell. Only problem is, she's in the form of a human female. What's this, she wished Cell back?


_**HOW IT BEGINS:**_

**Goem5313 & Angel Saiyan: **FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-SION! HAAAAAAAAA!! (There's a great burst of light, and as the light fades, there is a figure, but suddenly, that figure disappear)

**??: **Now, ladies, gentlemen, ...Goku, are you ready to witness with your very eyes, the most powerful, stubborn, beautiful being in the universe!?

**Zarbon: **Wait, but I'm not up there!

**Everyone: **SHUT UP!!

**??: **Now, as I was saying, are you all ready!?

**Everyone:** YEAH!!

**??: **Meet...SAIYAJINANGEL!! (SaiyajinAngel comes out, wearing faded jeans and a light blue long-sleeved shirt. She has brown hair, and dark brown eyes. On her wrist, there is a beaded bracelet, and on her neck is a silver necklace.)

**SaiyajinAngel:** Thank you, thank you, hold your applause, and please, try your best to refrain from jumping out of your seat, just be patient, as I will be signing autographs in 10 minutes. But first, do any of you have any questions for me?

(Crickets chirping)

**Cell:** THIS is what we waited two hours for!?

**Chichi:** Most BEAUTIFUL!? Ha! I'm prettier than her!

**Vegeta:** Hmpf! This woman is worse that that buffoon!

**Goku:** Vegeta, that's not very-

**Vegeta:** I was talking about the one with the ugly afro. (Everyone begins to fight, as SaiyajinAngel watches with big eyes. Finally, she decides to do something.)

SaiyajinAngel**:** Hey, guys, I've got an idea! Why don't we be quiet, so I can start the story?

**Everyone:** NO! (Everyone starts fighting again.)

**SaiyajinAngel:** ...I have cookies. (Everyone immediately shuts up and sits back down.) Alright, well, now that you know who I am, let's move on to other stuffs!!

**DISCLAIMER:** SaiyajinAngels, aka Angel Saiyan and Goem5313, do not own DBZ, but they do own Misaika, the plot, and whatever else their crazy minds happen to come up with.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** All right, so by now, you guys have figured out that this account, SaiyajinAngels, is indeed the combined account of Goem5313 & Angel Saiyan. So here's how this is going to work: Goem5313 will write a chapter, Angel Saiyan will write a chapter, and so on. Who is writing which chapter? That's for you to figure out. Maybe we'll tell you later, but it will probably be obvious. Well, on with the beginning of the story!!

**Misaika- Cell's Sister**

Prologue

After Cell was killed by Gohan, all of the Z-Fighters returned to their normal lives before the Androids had came. Goku was wished back to life, which made everyone feel safe again. Gohan and Goku trained almost everyday, very much against the wishes of Chichi, in fear that something more powerful would someday come.

Soon after the fight with Cell, Chichi announced that she was soon to be having another child, and eight months later, she gave birth to a baby boy who was to be known as Goten. As young as it seems, Goku and Gohan began training Goten by the time he was three, in hopes that he would someday surpass them both, and become a very powerful warrior.

Vegeta, being Vegeta, still trained in his Gravity Room almost everyday, even though Bulma wished he didn't, as it seemed to her as if she was fixing it almost every time Vegeta came out. Occasionally, Vegeta would bring a four year old Trunks into the room with him, only for poor little Trunks to come out, looking half-dead, angering Bulma.

So, in order to keep Trunks from being killed, she and Chichi together thought of a plan. Three times a week, Chichi would bring Goten over, and he and Trunks would train each other. Even though sometimes they just ended up running off playing, as they were already the best of friends, Chichi, Bulma, Goku, and even sometimes Vegeta thought of it as a good plan. Vegeta didn't care what they did, as long as Trunks stayed stronger than Goten.

Android 18, after being chased by Krillin for two years, finally agreed to marry him. The couple lives some-what happily on Kame Island, and a year later, 18 announced to Krillin that she was to be expecting a child in the near future.

Piccolo, who was still helping Dende with the roll of being Kami, frequently visited Gohan and Goku, began to create a bond with Goten, and had actually learned to deal with Chichi. Well... ignore her, anyway. Occasionally, and surprisingly, he would also check in on Vegeta. Though he almost never talked to him, he mainly stopped by to see how strong and how far along Trunks wasin his training, as opposed to Goten.

Android 17 lived in a small house in the middle of the woods. He didn't get out too much, but when he did, he would visit 18.

Tenshinhan, well, our poor little Tenshinhan was still being chased by Lunch, and finally, like 18, agreed to marry her. And, also like, 18, Lunch was to be expecting a child.

Yamcha? Well...He's still being Yamcha. Though he was still sad over Bulma, he was out with different girls every week. Other than that, he was still playing baseball, and had just recently been named "The Best Baseball Player of All Time."

Overall, everyone was happy, everything was peaceful. Nobody wanted these times to change. Unfortunately, these happy times were about to vanish. Unknown to anyone, a new evil was about to emerge from the sleep it had been in for years, and it was about to attempt to kill every being on the planet, and move on from there to the universe...

Somewhere in the mountains, a great explosion could be seen from miles. At the center on the explosion, out from the crumbled rocks, a figure emerged. After standing up, you could see the figure clearly. It appeared to be a girl, around 14, maybe 15. She was wearing dark blue jeans, a dark red-orange shirt, and gold hoop earrings. Her hair was very long, between her waist and knees, and she had the darkest red hair you could ever imagine. Her eyes were a very dark green, and she had a tattoo of a small red heart with a knife through it on her ankle. After brushing herself off, she looked up into the sky, smirking evilly.

"Look out androids, Son Goku, Saiyajins, I'm coming for you."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**SaiyajinAngel:** So, what did you guys think?

**Frieza:** It was...interesting.

**Goku:** What? A new evi-... OH NO HURRY GOHAN VEGETA PICCOLO WE HAVE TO GO GET IN THE TIME CHAMBER AND TRAIN AND THEN-

**Everyone:** SHUT UP!!

**SaiyajinAngel:** Goku, don't worry, it's not real. It's just a story.

**Frieza:** Ho ho...All you Saiyajins are a bunch of weak babies...

**Vegeta:** YOU WANT TO SAY THAT AGAIN TO MY FACE, YOU UGLY WORM!? (Everyone starts fighting...again, as SaiyajinAngel leaves and comes back with a bag of popcorn. She sits down, and watches everyone bicker.)

**SaiyajinAngel:** I think I'm just going to watch this for awhile. Why I'm doing so, why don't you review? It doesn't take very long! Plus, I'll give you a cookie, I have extras- (Everyone stops and stares at her upon hearing the word "cookie") Ok...Maybe I won't have a cookie to give you...But you should review anyway! While I'm running to save these cookies, hit that little button on the bottom left and give me some encouragement! Byebye!! (Runs off, leaving her popcorn, with a box of cookies in hand. Everyone, except for Piccolo, chases after her.)

**Everyone:** COOKIES!!

**Mysterious Voice (aka ??):** Why aren't you chasing after her for the cookies?

**Piccolo:** I drink only water.

**Mysterious Voice:** ...Yeah.


End file.
